Fusion des mondes : Bulles
by Viday
Summary: Un ensemble de petits textes humoristiques écrit par Mavel Finnigan sur ma fanfiction "Fusion des mondes", sur Fairy Tail. Label SPPS
1. Première Bulle : Wendy et Shine Dreyar

**Salut tout le monde ! Et non aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre que je vous apporte, mais quelque chose d'un peu différent. **

**Mavel, que vous tous connaître, s'est amusée à écrire des "bulles" sur Fusion des mondes. Des petits textes assez courts et drôles à lire. Et je voulais vous les faire partager !**

**Gardez donc à l'esprit que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit ces petits textes ;) (et puis, ça se voit, le style est bien meilleur !) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Bulle n°1 : Wendy et Shine.**

Cela faisait seulement une demi-heure qu'elle avait refermé la porte sur Lucy Heartfillia que déjà, elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Au début, tout c'était bien passé. Shine avait pris son biberon et fait son rôt. Ensuite, Wendy l'avait déposée dans son parc pour qu'elle y joue un moment et en regardant la petite jouer avec ses bibelots, elle avait laissé dériver son esprit vers un certain mage, adepte de la magie de l'air qui brillait par son absence de la guilde depuis près de six mois.  
La jeune femme soupira, attirant sur elle, le regard de la jeune Dreyar, regard qui se fit suppliant pendant que le propriétaire de ces yeux brillants levait les bras pour inciter la bleue à la prendre dans ses bras.  
Wendy Marvel, Dragon slayer des cieux n'avait jamais pu résister à quelque chose de mignon, surtout quand la chose en question avait des cheveux blancs et faisait de petits bruits de succions tout à fait adorables en lui tendant les bras.

En souriant, elle souleva la petite qui babillait joyeusement et avec elle, se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour lui montrer les bateaux qui voguaient sur le chenal en contrebas. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, et Wendy se surprit une fois de plus à laisser ses pensées dériver au grès de la valse des péniches lourdement chargées. Sentant que quelque chose clochait, la bleue baissa la tête, pour observer son précieux chargement.  
Celui-ci s'était endormi, la tête dans son cou et faisait une moue de la bouche absolument craquante. In petto, la jeune se dit qu'elle savait maintenant pourquoi Laxus était aussi gaga de sa fille. Elle retint un rire qui aurait pu réveiller le mini-mage en se dirigeant vers le lit de Lucy pour l'y coucher.

Hélas, à peine avait-elle fait mine de la poser que les trompettes de l'apocalypse se déclenchèrent. Shine hurlait à plein poumons et réclamait de la seule façon dont elle pouvait s'exprimer, qu'elle voulait être dans des bras et pas sur un lit. Précipitamment, Wendy la reprit dans ses bras et entreprit de la bercer en chantonnant fébrilement. Mais la fille de la démone et du dragon slayer de la foudre était maligne et observait Wendy de ses grands yeux avec l'air de dire 'On me la fait pas, à moi !' Hé oui, elle refusa de se rendormir, et luttait manifestement contre le sommeil qui la gagnait.  
Wendy redoubla d'effort, se disant qu'elle était une mage de Fairy Tail, et qu'elle ne reculait devant rien ! Pas même devant la perspective de rester debout des heures durant à lutter avec un démon en couches pour que celui-ci baisse sa garde et daigne fermer les yeux.

Le combat fut féroce.

Wendy des cieux chanta, Shine lutta. Wendy chanta encore, Shine papillonna. Wendy chanta plus fort, Shine s'endormit. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier victoire, la fille de Mirajane ouvrit des yeux presque moqueurs.

« S'il te plait, fais ta sieste, Shine-chan. Si tu ne fais pas ta sieste, tu vas être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. » Suppliait la bleue, mais ce fut peine perdue. Les yeux de sa pupille restaient désespérément ouverts.  
De guerre lasse, Wendy s'installa sur le canapé et entrepris de discuter avec la petite fille. Enfin, ce fut plutôt une discussion unilatérale, puisque Wendy parlait et Shine écoutait, ponctuant le récit de son ainée de petits vagissements qui encourageait la plus grande des deux à continuer.  
Enfin, les sujets de conversation les plus ennuyeux furent taris, et Wendy se prit à lui parler de Mark. Ce qui se passa ensuite étonna la baby-sitter novice au plus haut point. Elle n'avait parlé de ses déboires sentimentaux que quelques secondes et déjà la petite dormait à poings fermés. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

' Il faut croire que ma vie amoureuse est soporifique' Se dit une Wendy blasée.

Résignée, elle plaça l'arrière-petite-fille de Makarov sur le lit de Lucy, espérant presque que le bébé se réveille pour pouvoir continuer à lui parler de ce qui la tracassait. Mais dans tous malheur, il y a un bon côté, puisque l'enfant ne se réveilla pas.  
Soulagée et désœuvrée, la plus jeune des dragons slayer fit le tour de l'appartement avant de décider de faire un peu de ménage pour s'occuper. Etant en train de faire la vaisselle, elle entendit un cri, dans la pièce d'à côté qui lui fit se dresser sa queue de cheval à pique sur sa tête, mais c'était une fausse alerte. La petite rêvait, tout simplement.

Garder un petit enfant était vraiment stressant, pensait-elle et c'est avec un réel plaisir et soulagement qu'elle vit par la fenêtre, Lucy remonter la rue qui menait à son appartement…

* * *

**Vous l'aurez compris, cette petite bulle se déroule pendant le chapitre n°1, avant que Lucy ne rentre chez elle. J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié que moi !**

**Ciaosu !**

**Viday**


	2. Deuxième bulle : Carla

_**Message à Viday :**__ Je me demande ce qui m'avait pris d'écrire un truc comme ça, mais à la relecture, j'ai décidé de le laisser comme ça, tant pis pour Chalulu et son tempérament de Tsundere ! J'en assume les conséquence, ARF (même pas peur!). = Chapitre 2_

**FDM, bulle 2 : Chalulu **

Chalulu passât brièvement devant la glace de la douche, habillée de son pyjama orné de tête de chat stylisé. Elle s'observa longuement, cherchant comme tous les soirs, les ressemblances entre sa mère et elle, que tout le monde voyait sauf elle. En vain. Elle soupira et ouvrit doucement la porte pour rejoindre son amie, la dragon slayer des cieux Wendy Marvel, qui devait déjà être au lit, endormie.

Au lit, la bleue y était.

Endormie, ça avait l'air mal parti.

Le jeune fille était étendue en travers du lit à baldaquin légué par Mirajane Strauss. Ses jambes fines s'agitaient doucement en l'air pendant que la jeune fille observait les photos qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet, et elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. La petite chatte retint un soupir et sentit monter un elle, le sentiment désormais familier du ressentiment envers la personne responsable du vague à l'âme de son petit dragon. Pour la centième fois au moins, depuis que le terrien avait décidé de jouer à la fille de l'air, la princesse d'Extalia se dit in petto qu'elle aurait du voler cette photo et la brûler, mais elle n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre.

Elle savait combien Wendy tenait à cette photographie et aimait la regarder chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Chalulu, elle n'y voyait pas la même chose que la prêtresse des cieux.

Tout ce que la blanche y voyait, c'était le bonheur qui faisait tant défaut à son amie en ce moment. Elle ne voyait que le sourire éblouissant de la bleue et ce sourire lui faisait mal à chaque fois car celui-ci lui manquait terriblement. Ce sourire si vivant, si éclatant qu'il aurait pu faire voler la nuit en éclat.

Et tout ce qui lui restait à présent, c'était une photo de papier glacé protégé par du verre froid sur lequel elle ne pouvait que faire glisser ses doigts.

Ce fichu basané allait l'entendre, lorsqu'il réapparaîtrait. Il avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour agir ainsi avec la jeune fille ! Au moins sauver le monde !

La fille de Chagot cligna des yeux lentement, secoua son oreille droite et agita une dernière fois la queue avant de sauter sur le lit aux côtés de la bleue qui lui adressa un regard surpris. Sans parler, la petite chatte jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le cadre photo qu'elle tenait avant de se blottir contre la dragon slayer qui sourit avec d'étonnement devant son comportement. Wendy lui caressa derrière les oreilles, mais Chalulu remua la queue d'agacement et le dragon cessa ses démonstrations d'affection indésirables.

Non. Chalulu d'Extalia ne voulait pas être câlinée.

Elle voulait être celle qui réconfortait son amie. Elle se roula en boule dans les bras du petit dragon bleu, enfoui sa tête dans le giron de celui-ci et se mit à ronronner tout doucement, mais assez fort pour que l'ouïe fine de la chasseuse de dragon l'entende. Petite dragon qui se remit à rêvasser, tandis que son amie la réconfortait par sa chaleur et grâce à la douce sensation de la fourrure sur les bras de la jeune humaine.

Oui. Mark Celler avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de s'absenter aussi longtemps.

Sinon, elle ne répondrait de rien.


	3. Troisième Bulle : Natsu

_**Message à Viday : **J'ai pas pu résister..._

**FDM Bulle 3 : Natsu.**

Bon sang, il était pas rendu et pour la énième fois, le dragon slayer de feu se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

Il le savait pourtant, que Mark allait s'attirer les foudres de pas mal de personnes en agissant ainsi avec Wendy, mais jamais Natsu n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait lui aussi , à en subir les dommages collatéraux ! Bon, il savait que le bronzé avait ses raisons et que celles-ci était assez conséquentes pour que Natsu considère que le fils Celler avait agi au mieux.

Mais s'il avait été plus malin, il se serait abstenu de le mentionner devant sa partenaire de vie. Il se maudit lui et son impulsivité.

Dès que ses mots avaient franchis ses lèvres, le Sieur Dragneel avait su qu'il venait de faire une connerie et le regard par-dessous de sa blonde préférée, lui avait fugacement rappelé Erza dans ses mauvais jours. Les femmes de sa guildes étaient vraiment terrifiantes.

Sauf Wendy.

Aïe aïe aïe... Mieux valait garder cette opinion pour lui-même avant de se faire écorcher vif. Sa situation n'était déjà pas brillante à l'heure qu'il était, alors mieux valait, pour une fois, faire profil bas.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir chez lui pour cette nuit ? Et puis non, l'endroit était depuis un moment à l'abandon, et il lui répugnait de laisser sa compagne seule, même s'il savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester avec elle. Seul son sens du devoir le décidait à aller en mission seul, car il savait qu'il avait maintenant, une famille à nourrir.

Le rose sourit béatement à cette idée avant qu'une énorme goutte se s'écrase pile au milieu de son front, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était puni.

Il soupira.

Celler lui en devait une, pour cette nuit passée dans la baignoire.

Même deux.

Bref, ça allait lui coûter cher, tout ça.


	4. Quatrième bulle : Le plan de Lucy

_**Message à Viday : **__Rhoo, bon sang. Qu'est-ce que je me suis marrée au souvenir de la crise de rage que j'avais eu après Mark, pour le chapitre 4. Ce sont les séquelles, dont je vous ai parlé sur FB. Désolée Mark, mais...Tant pis pour toi. GNIARK !_

**FDM Bulle 4 : Aki**

Celle qui avait élevé Mark observa son travail d'un œil critique. Elle pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre et estima que la pancarte était centrée et droite. La blonde lu une dernière fois le message qui y était inscrit avant de de fermer sa porte à clé. Elle scella le message avec un sceau de Fairy Tail et s'en allât chez madame Dragneel avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

_ Mark, _

_Si c'est toi, passes ton chemin, je suis encore en colère après toi. _

_Si c'est Mirajane et Shine, je suis chez Lucy, elle a besoin de parler (hurler?)._

_Max, mon chéri, je suis chez Lucy, comme tu viens de le lire et ton dîner est dans le four. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, passes-moi un coup de lacrima. _

_Mark, si tu as lu jusque là, je te conseille de ne pas pointer ton nez chez Lucy et de faire comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. _

_Aki. _

Les cris de rage de la mage stellaires s'entendaient de la ruelle et faisaient se retourner les passants qui regardaient sa fenêtre d'un air inquiet. Mais le visage souriant d'Aki les rassurait et ils passaient leur chemins sans appeler les chevaliers des runes pour signaler une mage sous l'emprise d'un folie meurtrière. La terrienne reporta son attention sur la mage blonde, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui tentait maladroitement de se baisser pour ramasser une fléchette qui était tombée de la boite posée sur la table.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda une mage aux cheveux blancs qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement chargée d'un bébé gazouillant dans les bras.

Bonjour Mira, bonjour mon gros bébé d'amour ! les salua Aki en plantant une bise sur la joue de la blanche avant de prendre Shine dans ses bras et de couvrir son visage rieur de baisers bruyants.

Pfiou, expira Lucy en se redressant, puis elle vint faire une bise à une Mira interdite avant de d'embrasser aussi sa fille en lui caressant le dos. Salut ma puce, comment on va aujourd'hui ?

Seul le rire de la jeune Drayer lui répondit, étant donné que Aki lui faisait des chatouilles sur le ventre et que la petite riait aux éclats.

Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Demanda Mirajane en indiquant du menton, le mannequin cloué au mur et qui était truffé de fléchettes comme une pelote d'épingles.

Oui, répondit Aki, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai pensé que les fléchettes seraient plus indiquées qu'un punching-ball avec la photo de Mark collée dessus. Dans son état, elle n'est plus aussi mobile qu'avant et elle se fatigue vite, expliqua-t-elle à la femme de Laxus.

Je suis là, vous savez ? Ronchonna Lucy avant de lancer une autre fléchette qui atteint le _mannequin Mark_ en plein sur le nez.

Est-ce que Wendy a vu ça ? Continua Mirajane qui avait maintenant le sourire aux lèvres, elle aussi.

Bien sûr que non, la coupa Lucy. Elle serait capable de se mettre devant pour protéger ce...mannequin ! S'agaça Lucy pendant que Mira et Aki éclataient de rire.

D'accord, je vous laisse à vos...occupations. Je vais être en retard, annonça la barman de la guilde avant d'embrasser affectueusement le sommet du crâne de sa fille. A tout à l'heure, mon cœur ! Dit-elle encore avant de saluer ses amies et de prendre congés dans un envol de jupe et de cheveux.

Mama pati, remarqua Shine avec sérieux.

Oui, mais on te ramène à la guilde après manger, bébé, lui répondit Lucy en lançant un regard mauvais au mannequin qui commençait à pencher dangereusement d'un côté.

Calmée ? demanda malicieusement Aki, en lui tendant Shine pour installer son parc à jouet par terre.

Non, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée... dit Lucy avec un sourire mauvais.

Shine dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers le mannequin pour le montrer au bébé qui se blotti contre elle, pas très rassuré.

Méchant ? Demanda la fille de Laxus à Lucy avec de grands yeux intérrogateurs.

Oui. C'est Tonton Mark, lui répondit Lucy.

Méchant tonton Mak, répéta Shine sous le regard diabolique de Lucy pendant qu'Aki soupirait.

Lucy, tu es diabolique. Tu sais qu'il adore Shine... tenta-t-elle de raisonner la blonde, sans succès.

Il t'adore aussi, ainsi que Wendy et moi, pourtant, il ne nous écoute pas, rétorqua Lucy en fronçant les sourcils, mais elle se détourna tout de même du mannequin. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et celle-là, indiqua-t-elle en frottant son nez contre le nez du bébé. Cette demoiselle-ci, il ne pourra pas l'ignorer, ni l'envoyer balader. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Aki eût déposé Shine avec sa mère, qu'elle vit que la leçon de Tata Luce avait été bien apprise. ET Aki ne put s'empêcher de penser que les femmes de cette guildes était vraiment diabolique, surtout en voyant Shine bouder Mark.

Comme Lucy l'avait voulu.


	5. Cinquième bulle : Gajeel, Sting et Rogue

_**Message à Viday :**__ Celle-là, je ne l'ai faite que tout à l'heure. J'y ai pensé parce qu'ils me manquent, mais ne leur dis pas sinon ils vont se faire des idé y a un self-insert, sauras-tu le trouver ?_

**FDM Bulle 5 : Sting et Rogue**

« Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le dragon d'acier que l'autre n'avait pas reconnu à cause de ses cheveux coupés.

Gajeel-san ! Bonjour, je ne vous avais pas reconnu avec moins de … cheveux, répondit Rogue Cheney, Dragon de l'ombre.

Ah, ça... Simple désaccord conjugal. Alors ? redemanda Gajeel de mauvaise humeur devant le demi-sourire qu'affichait le mage de Sabertooth.

J'accompagne Sting qui avait rendez-vous avec votre Maître de guilde.

D'accord, je pensais bien que c'était quelque chose comme ça, mais je croyais qu'il venait voir Wendy.

Aussi, mais apparemment, elle est nominée pour passer l'examen des mages de rangs S ? se renseigna Rogue qui invita Gajeel à s'asseoir à sa table en jetant un œil sur Frosch qui discutait avec Panther Lily en contrebas.

Ouais. Elle y va avec Mark, Max et Elfman, compléta Gajeel en montrant le terrien du menton, qui parlait avec Natsu pendant que le reste des mages prenaient congés après l'annonce du maître.

Mark. Mark Celler, le mage qui revient d'une formation avec Aria, ton ancien équipier.

Hum.

Je vois, dit seulement le mage sombre.

Crache le morceau, lui intima le dragon d'acier. Je sais que la Salamandre l'a emmenée à Sabertooth pour qu'elle s'y entraîne avec ta blonde, alors ?

Sting n'est pas ma blonde, corrigea machinalement Rogue. Et oui, elle est venue s'entraîner avec lui, admit-il.

Et ?

Ce Mark, est-ce qu'il est fort? se renseigna le dent de sabre en le dévisageant.

Plutôt oui. Pour un mage qui n'a découvert sa magie qu'il y a quelques année, il dépote, ouais, pourquoi ?

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on fermait les interrompit et Gajeel se retourna pour voir Sting Eucliffe les rejoindre à table. Le blond salua Gajeel d'un signe de tête avant d'envoyer un baiser de la main à une mage mate de peau qui se tenait en contrebas et qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, ce qui fit rire Rogue Cheney.

Je pense que Rogue te demandais si ce Mark était fort, parce que s'il doit se battre contre Wendy, il va avoir des problèmes, expliqua Sting qui se joint à la conversation comme si rien n'était.

Ils se sont déjà battus l'un contre l'autre et ils étaient presque à égalité. Mais là, Mark a creusé l'écart, je pense.

Oui, nous étions là, mais concernant la petite, j'en serais pas si sur, si j'étais toi, répondit Sting avec un air mystérieux.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda encore Gajeel qui dévisageait maintenant le blond tandis que le brun souriait d'un air entendu.

Je veux dire que les dragon slayers ne sont pas des mages ordinaires.

Et ? commença à s'énerver le dragon d'acier.

Et Wendy Marvel aussi à creusé l'écart. Restes à savoir qui a creusé le plus, lâchât Sting en s'adossant à sa chaise pendant que Gajeel réfléchissait à l'implication des paroles du blond.

C'est de quel ordre ?

Ils ont rasés la forêt à l'est de Crocus. On a dû appeler Seeker pour la reboiser, lui indiqua Rogue.

D'accord... comprit le mari de Levy. Pourquoi ne pas rester et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Proposa le metalleux, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

C'est ce qui était prévu. » termine Sting sur un ton bon enfant.


	6. Sixième bulle : Mes pieds !

**FDM Bulle 6 : - Personnage sans nom -**

Ah...Le soleil. Cet astre si beau, lointain , dangereux et si nécessaire à ma survie.

Pour quelqu'un étant quelques peu solitaire, je suis tout de même relativement chanceux. Pas de vis-à-vis, personne pour me bouffer mon air et un endroit tout à moi pour me dorer la pilule aussi longtemps que durera ma vie. Un joli lac en face et à côté une superbe cascade que je ne me lasse jamais de regarder, mais soit dit entre nous, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne suis pas toujours tout seul, hein, loin s'en faut. J'ai pas mal d'amis qui viennent le rendre visite à plus ou moins long terme. Des amis à poils et à plumes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Non ? Tant mieux.

Enfin, ça, c'est techniquement parlant, parce que dans la pratique, c'est pas tout à fait ça. Même que là tout de suite, c'est carrément pas ça du tout !

Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je me trouve à côté d'un sentier de chèvres oublié par les chèvres elles-mêmes, mais qui descends tout droit du Mont Hakobé, pas loin d'une ville qu'on appelle Magnolia. Mais mon problème ne vient pas de ça. Mon problème, ce sont ces mages à deux pattes qui passent régulièrement près de chez moi et qui squattent ma cours parce qu'elle est pratique et jolie !

Mais que voulez-vous, je suis d'un naturel hospitalier, donc je me tais et je me contente de les observer.

Comme le denier en date, celui qui est en ce moment assis à côté de moi et qui s'appuie contre mes jambes. Il est minuscule et vient de poser la bosse qu'il portait sur le dos, à mes pieds. Sans bouger, je le regarde et là, je l'ai reconnu ! Il était déjà venu ici, auparavant, mais quand, je ne saurais le dire, le temps passe tellement vite... Il a grandi et on dirait qu'il a pris des forces, par contre la petite qui était avec lui l'autre fois n'est pas là. Elle était mignonne, d'ailleurs, cette petite. Encore plus minuscule que lui, mais avec une jolie voix qui parlait à mon cœur et qui me donnait envie de chanter et danser, si j'avais pu.

Et voilà, pendant que je rêvais, il s'est endormi le bougre et dans une mauvaise position, en plus. Pfff, le mal de cou qu'il va choper...Il me fait presque pitié. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je le réveille ? Mais comment on fait ça, hein, réveiller quelqu'un ? J'en sais rien, moi ! Après tout, pourquoi je voudrais réveiller quelqu'un qui m'a marqué à jamais, hein ? Non seulement il m'a coupé, mais en plus, il a creusé ma cicatrice ! Et ça fait mal, vous pouvez me croire. Pour la peine, qu'il se le garde, son torticolis...je vais même rire en le voyant grimacer de douleur.

Bigre ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais celui qui va se retrouver le cou tordu, n'est pas venu seul. Il n'a pas emmené la jolie petite mais deux autres comme lui. Un de son espèce qui me paraît immense, même à moi et l'autre a comme qui dirait de la paille sur la tête. Quel look bizarre... Et l'autre qui dort encore ! Hey ! Réveilles-toi ! On dirait qu'ils sont venus te faire la peau ! HEY ! Qui aurait cru de se si petite créatures auraient l'esprit aussi bouché ? Pas moi, en tout cas...

AH ! Enfin, il s'est réveillé mais...qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Dites-moi que je rêve ? Il se cache derrière moi ! J'y crois pas.

En plus, je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait... Est-ce qu'il va me faire une nouvelle cicatrice ? Je crains le pire.

Je sens ses mains dans mon dos et il communique avec les autres. D'après ce que je sens et j'entends, il s'enfonce dans le sol... En fait, je crois qu'il n'a pas compris qu'il faut faire l'inverse : Sortir du sol, pas y rentrer...quoique, voilà son grand ami qui se déplace rapidement vers lui, sûrement pour le lui dire et le remettre dans le droit chemin mais...

….AHHHHHH Il m'a frappé les pieds !

Non mais regardez ! Ah non, vous ne pouvez pas, ahem...Mais tout de même...

BON SANG ! Y A UN CRATERE A MES PIEDS !

Par Demeter, je vais leur faire la peau !

Et qui va me recouvrir les pieds maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'en hiver il fait froid et que garder les pieds découverts c'est l'assurance de choper la mort ? Attends, ils parlent plus fort... Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent, ceux-là ? S'ils continuent de me faire mal, je vais rameuter toute la forêt et ça être Rock'N'Roll je vous le garanti !

« Ne restons pas là. Cet endroit est assez important à mes yeux et je n'ai pas envie de le réduire en miette »

Amen !

Qu'ils s'en aille mainte...Ils sont partis, ouf !

Un peu de tranquiité, maintenant...Je regarde piteusement mes pauvres pieds découverts.

Si la petite reviens, je suis sur qu'elle, elle m'entendra lui demander de me couvrir les pieds.

Après tout, qui d'autre qu'une prêtresse des cieux pourrait entendre les lamentations d'un vieil arbre blessé ?


	7. What if ? : Mark & Wendy

_Contexte : Ceci est un « what-if » du flashback du chapitre 1 de Fusion des mondes, où Wendy embrasse Mark par surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si le métis n'avait pas paniqué ? Voici la réponse._

Il s'attendait à sentir son front, mais ce fut bien ses lèvres qui rencontrèrent les siennes. D'abord surpris par ce contact doux et agréable, l'esprit de Mark se brouilla peu à peu. Il ne recula pas. Ses jambes fléchirent d'elles-mêmes, permettant à la petite adolescente de reposer ses frêles talons sur le sol.

Ils restèrent immobiles, éternisés dans ce baiser qui les avait figés dans le temps. Les deux amoureux vinrent finalement à manquer de souffle. Ils se séparèrent timidement dans un silence gêné. Un calme dans lequel seul les palpitations de leurs cœurs pouvaient se faire entendre. Wendy respirait dans un souffle saccadé et discontinu. Une immense vague de chaleur traversait son corps de part en part. Elle sentait le souffle chaud et haletant de Mark rebondir sur son visage complètement empourpré.

— M… Mark…

Le terrien s'empara tendrement de son délicat visage et colla son front au sien.

— Ça va aller…

Son regard s'emplit de larmes. Des perles au goût salé traduisant sa joie, son soulagement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le métis l'accepte de cette manière. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru que ce rêve devienne réalité, que ses sentiments soient finalement réciproques. Et comme pour lui rappeler tout cela était réel, Mark passa délicatement ses deux pouces sur ses yeux embués de larmes.

— Je t'aime, Wendy.

Des mots qu'elle espérait, qu'elle avait attendu. La jeune fille ne put contenir sa joie et éclata en sanglot, se perdant une nouvelle fois dans les bras du mage d'air.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant découvrir une Lucy paniquée et inquiète.

— Est-ce que vous allez bi… _Oh._

Mark lui fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui adressa un sourire lui signifiant que la situation était sous contrôle. Un sourire que la blonde lui rendit, avant de s'éclipser discrètement de la pièce.

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher _ce_ moment…


End file.
